The present invention pertains generally to a device for securing in place the prepared ends of a band saw blade preparatory to joining same.
Band saw blades consist of a closed loop of flexible narrow steel with one edge being a toothed or cutting edge. It is customary practice to have a band saw blade prepared at a saw shop, i.e., cut and end soldered to a specific length for later installation within a band saw. Such saw shops charge the blade buyer for the cutting and soldering operations, operations heretofore requiring expensive saw jigs and tools found only in saw shops.
The per foot cost of band saw blade material decreases with the greater the footage purchased. Accordingly, it is economically desirable for the band saw user to purchase band saw blade material at lengths exceeding what is normally required for a single band saw blade. This usually is not done, however, since most band saw users have no capability for cutting and soldering blade ends to provide a completed band saw blade. Only in sizable mill operations is the cost of conventional blade cutting and soldering equipment justified.